Dawn to Dust
by Tenshiume
Summary: Lies that seem to break through everyone, mysterious disappearance. An average girl began her second week of college and finds her self soon trapped between a masscra of vampires, werewolves, and man kind. Finding herself being one of the most wanted soon
1. Chapter 1

Even someone could find love in the darkness, even though they would think it is something more then that. Thinking it just protection and nothing else; even if they have the fear of having to wake up or not waking up at all, to something that stand before them dead. Nor will someone try to break a connection toward a vampire and its daily meal. They'll be strong, but they will break the connection occasionally.  
On March 21st, of 2007, Tenshiume was just doing her usual routine to get to school. Rushing, making sure she got everything. As she packed her belongings, a friend stopped in and smiled warmly at the girl. She ignored it of course, for she was absorbed in gathering her belongings. Time was running thin for the girl, you see. She didn't know that there was a **surprise **waiting, not any ordinary surprise, but that part will have to come later.  
Tenshiume, are you getting yourself late for school again." The girl stepped toward the inu hanyou and grabbed the books. "Up reading late again I see? No matter, you best hurry, your school starts in 35 minutes.  
"Must you remind me all the time!? I'm already failing, and it just my first Semester at this College, believe me, I don't like the idea of failing already." Tenshiume looked at her friend who eyes glimmered with crystal light every single day. The girl was slightly jealous of this occurrence but had to live though it. Her friend, Ruth, had brilliant auburn hair, with her glimmer amber yes. Her fail skin, that glimmered in the sun light at times, caused Tenshiume to feel slightly uncomfortable. The woman's figure was basically Tenshiume dream figure. Snarling slightly, Tenshiume found her self facing Ruth once more. "What?"

"You are doing it again." The girl frowned at Tenshiume and kept her eyes gazing upon the girl. "What is that you wish me to change to make you feel better?"

The inu hanyou soon frowned knowing she hurt her friend once more; she did this every time she saw her. Her cheeks began to warm as she turned her eyes toward the ground. Hearing Ruth slightly chuckled she could felt her cool breath on her hair, sending shivers down her back. Nearly bumping the girl, Tenshiume brought her head back and turned toward Ruth.

"You may be better looking then me, but I have the talents of strength and caring." Tenshiume's lip curled into a smirk as Ruth laughed.

"Indeed you do, but remember…you will always have the brains along with that."

The two laughed as Tenshiume brought her bag over her shoulder. Tenshiume waved toward Ruth and soon ran out. Grabbing her keys, she slid it into the keyhole and got into her Lance Evolution. Sliding into the leather seat, she felt at ease and soon brought the key toward the ignition, watching Ruth; Tenshiume waved and soon drove off.

Ruth stood there for some time before she felt a creak in the floor. Her eyes harden and stood there. Her body was still at ease, but her eyes were tensed, slowly turning she found who she knew would come some day.

"Madam Giesha…" Ruth stood there staring a woman with a pale figure, with her long black hair, and her onyx gray eyes. They rested upon Ruth for some time before two boys appeared by her side.

"Ruthana…it almost time for you to return home…"

"I mustn't…I can't…"

"You know the consequences for being with a _human._" Her voice hardened on the word, and her eyes showed anger as Ruth stood there motionless. "You know very well…it has happen uncountable times. I'm sure you'll realize you'll break one day…"

"I will not…" Ruth stood there then standing her ground, but soon the boy with crystal blue eyes spoke into the woman's ear. Nodding, the boy soon speed of, only just a blur, and soon invisible to anyone. "Where is he going!?"

"To take care of your little friend…"

Tenshiume was humming as she tapped her fingers to the music that was playing. Turning her attention toward the lights that were before her, she soon began to drive off to the University of Phoenix. As she pulled into the parking lot, people were admiring someone, but Tenshiume didn't take noticed. She parked her car and basically walked to class. Noticing she was the first one there, she felt relieved and got her Dell X3000 out. Logging into her MSN Messenger, she waited for the class to come in. Checking the time, she noticed everyone was becoming late. She adjusted her eyes toward the dimming lights then. _What is going on here? _Getting up slightly then she noticed her computer began to act up. Smacking it, it soon shut down. Her face began to go pale, feeling the warmth leave it as she was soon in total darkness.

"I…is someone out there?" Her voice shook slightly as she got out of her desk. Her heart was racing. A chuckle was soon heard, as the girl held tightly to her desk top, hand sweating.

"May…I wouldn't believe you would be like this, but I'm surprise…your blood…it something else."

Tenshiume stood there quietly wondering what was going on. Soon enough the lights slightly flashed on her and a man stood before her. His liquid blue eyes gaze upon her, with his silky black hair being held by a bandana. Her eye was in admiration, but something kept her from grasping in awe of him.

"Will you be Tenshiume?"

"Maybe…" The girl stumbled backwards slightly feeling his cold grasp on her arms to keep herself steady.

She slowly back to back away as he got closer, feels wry about the boy. She soon felt a panic attack coming; her air began to slowly decrease, as she tried to breathe. Slowly she fell into a chair and the boy trapped her. Her heart was beating swiftly and her eyes began to water in fear and excitement.

"Your hair smells good."

"Strange…I feel that I can't be exactly excited about this…or you liking the smell of my hair."

The boy chuckled and brought his face closer to hers. Tenshiume tensed up and looked into his now close eyes. She could see his pupil before her own, gulping slightly, she felt his hand go toward her neck. Her eyes widen feeling the coldness escape it. Shivers ran down her back as he got closer with a smirk on his face. Tenshiume gulped and tried to get her voice to come out. Her eyes showed fear as he got closer, but soon the doors shot open and Ruth stood there.

"Takemaru! Don't you dare touch her!"

Hissing sounds began to form around the area, Ruth was taken down swiftly by a boy with maroon hair and green eyes, as a woman moved graciously into the room. Her smiled spread across her face as she saw Tenshiume; however she soon frowned knowing something was wrong. The inu hanyou eyes looked toward the woman. _Is she suspecting something from me? _Getting up slightly she titled her head slightly, but Takemaru would stand there with his eyes in shock.

"She isn't affected my lady!"

"So it seem Takemaru…take her down."

Tenshiume soon looked toward the gorgeous boy. His eyes were sincere then and glimmer slightly as the light hit in. Bringing his hand out, he grasped the girl. Tightening his grip around her waist and lower her slightly, Tenshiume felt she was in a horror flick and was about to scream, but soon felt something crash into the wall. A man stood there glaring toward Takemaru and Tenshiume.

"Oh no…not Zanito!" The girl's heart began to pace fast. She turned her head toward Takemaru and felt his grasp onto her tighten. Confused, she turned her attention toward Zanito once more, and his cold gray eyes, with his black hair that blew in the wind. The boy smirked and soon ran at Ruth who had fallen. Trying to get up swiftly, the woman was capture by Zanito and soon was held in his grasp. The maroon hair boy soon ran toward Zanito and tried to get Ruth before it was too late; however, Zanito soon tore his hand into her chest cavity and pulling out with a gem in his grasp. Ruth shrieked in horror, and felt the pain going into her body. The boy brought his eyes toward her and smirked as he soon tore at her throat with his fangs, soon throwing her to the ground, leaving the blood to fall to down the stairs like a waterfall.

"That is what you get…when you don't do as you listen."

"Zanito Bakushin…we…didn't know…that…"

"Silence! This is my victim…give her to me!"

Takemaru held Tenshiume tightly and the girl could feel that her ribs were slightly crushing, but she was confused, was he protecting her or was he trying to do something else to her? Many thoughts came to her head, but mostly fear of the sight of Zanito. She had run from him for many years and now that he had caught up, everything could be in the wrong course, her life might as well end here then go into his hands.

"You.are.crushing.me."

"Oh…sorry…" Takemaru soon loosen his grip, but he wouldn't let her go. Feeling the protection in him now, she was wondering what was going to happen to her now. Turning her eyes toward the maroon hair boy, her eyes widen as she noticed they had to be brothers.

"Hakemaru, Takemaru, give him the girl and let's leave, we are no longer needed here." The woman hissed as she would watch the blood of Ruth flow down the stairs. Hakemaru, the one that was the maroon hair, turned toward the woman and shook his head; his eyes were full of anger and hatred. As for Takemaru, he was keeping a grip on Tenshiume and was glaring at Zanito with more hatred anyone had seen before. The girl could feel a rumble going through then.

"Excuse me Takemaru…why protect her when you were suppose to kill her?" Zanito stepped forward with a pleasant smile as Takemaru tighten his grip. Tenshiume felt the pressure against her ribs, but knew she couldn't scream or it will provoke the moment.

"Takemaru…give me the girl."

"No…" Takemaru soon began to move, with his free arm suddenly going under Tenshiume's legs. Her eyes widen when she was soon in his arms feeling him moving backwards, with his eyes resting on Zanito.

Hakemaru would follow his brother then and would soon disappear. Zanito hissed with dislike as he slowly made his way. His eyes were enraged of anger, as the woman behind him glared at Takemaru and Hakemaru.

"I'm sorry Madam Geisha, but this is for the best…she needs us."

"She is just a mortal…"

"The mortal I told you about…the mortal I knew that would be able to handle you threat and spells."

The one called Geisha glared at Takemaru, for she knew it was true and wanted to do more to Tenshiume then anyone could do, along with Zanito. Feeling the pressure of being wanted by creatures that were unknown to her; her heart began to race before she found her self being speed out of the University's campus.

"Hold on, we must get as far as possible from here."

Tenshiume held tightly to the boy before closing her eyes and feeling the pressure behind her lids. Feeling her trachea fall, she gasped for air. The boy by him notice and began to yell at Takemaru. Bringing his eyes down he would look at Tenshiume and notice she was gasping for air. Swiftly moving, he went into an apartment and slipped into a room. Setting Tenshiume down, he sat by her side and looked upon her. Feeling her pulse, he could feel it was increasing steady, but it excited him. Feeling her blood flow though her veins swiftly, he brought him self toward her and inhaled her fragrance. Smiling, his fangs showed, but his brother soon pushed him off as Tenshiume calmed.

"No! You mustn't…first you will probably kill her, secondly, Madam Geisha will not be pleased!"

"Hakemaru…do you always follow her ways?"

Turning his eyes toward the boy and rested them there, they heard Tenshiume get up. Hakemaru and Takemaru would glare at the girl as she rested her arms against her thighs.

"I'm sorry…."

"Don't be…" Her voice was cold and hard, but her body was shaken. Tenshiume eyes filled with water slightly feeling the pain of being crushed against her ribs. Turning her eyes toward Takemaru, she tired to smile, but her lips would just twitch. "I'm sorry…for being a burden."

"Hey…we just met you, I'm guessing you hardly do this kind of stuff?"

"Well…you can say that…I guess."

"What…do you mean?"

Everyone was silent, with the boys soon leaning up against a wall with a small smile on their face. Tenshiume would keep her arms on her thighs as she tried to form a conclusion of what she wanted to say. Sighing, Tenshiume got up and walked over to them.

"You know…I've been in worst I guess…but it had been so long since it happened; I forgot how it feels to be wanted by someone…dead or alive. Many thought it was all over, but I knew it was just going to go onto calm for now. I knew it would come back. I was correct." Tenshiume was silent for a while before noticing that Takemaru was getting close to her. Gulping deeply, she slowly made her away from him, but 

he grasped her arm. Feeling his coldness gave her goose bumps of her spine and body. Gulping slightly she felt his face coming close to hers. His breath was cooling, and had a hint of delicious taste. The girl licked her lips slightly feeling his nose touch hers then. Her face flushed as he pulled her closer.

"You know…something?" He brought his lips toward her ear then, and whispered silently into it.

"W…what?" Tenshiume voice shook slightly as she felt his muscles in his cheek go into a smile.

"You're different then many other girls I seen or bitten." Takemaru was pleased to feel Tenshiume tensed up. "That is why I'm not going to bit you…it isn't necessary, I like the way you react to things…it is like you are…vulnerable." Takemaru smile spread as Tenshiume was trying to get out of his grasp. "Please don't be scared."

Tenshiume stopped then as he came closer. She could feel Hakemaru's eyes watching his brother's every move. Trying to catch every action that his brother was doing, but soon turned away when a nose came to his ears; snarling, he crept toward the door and became still as Takemaru continued to endure Tenshiume.

"Please…stop…this isn't right…  
"Nothing isn't right for you, am I right?"

"Takemaru! She is here!"

Takemaru sighed and set Tenshiume down, who was frozen in her spot. Bumps were down her arms and legs. Her eyes were blank, and her breathing was rapid. Turning her eyes on the two boys, they fell silent.

"Who is here?"  
"Someone that you don't want to mess with." Takemaru soon pushed Tenshiume into a closet before Hakemaru open the door for the woman that was at the college campus. Her eyes glanced around the room and she held her nose up high, with a snarl rumbling in her chest cavity. Turning toward the two boys, she rested her eyes on them.

"Well?"

"Well, what madam?" Hakemaru kept his cool, but Takemaru was having a hard time, but was able to hold it.

"You know what I'm talking about Hakemaru! What was your brother talking about?" The woman shot an eye toward Takemaru, who was standing some distance away with his eyes resting on the ceiling. "What does he mean?"

Takemaru and Hakemaru stood in silence looking at each other for a long time before turning toward Madam Geisha. The woman would tap her fingers against her arms impatiently until something caught her attention. Turning toward the window, she open the blinds to see a group of werewolves howling toward the sky. Takemaru and Hakemaru snarled and backed away. Geisha smiled in pleasure and soon left the area.

"What was that all about you think?"

"War…Zanito must have brought them."

Tenshiume got out of the closet and soon felt her self being picked up once more, and soon felt the cool breeze against her skin once more and buildings flashing before her eyes. Turning her attention toward the campus that was now surrounding by people that were crying in fear; Tenshiume heart ached to see the body of Ruthana being lifted into an ambulance and marked for dead. Turning away, the inu hanyou held back the tears the whelmed in her eyes.

Takemaru held Tenshiume closely as him and his brother ran from building to building. Turning their attention toward one direction, Hakemaru was soon smashed into a building, with debris flying every where, and Takemaru soon being smashed to the ground sending Tenshiume flying. The girl got up quickly and soon was forced to the building behind her, with her neck being grasped.

"Get.off.me!" Tenshiume struggled to say her words, but would only feel her breath stagger.

The werewolf that had her pin smiled with pleasure and soon brought his nose toward her face and inhaled her fragrance. His lips curled into a gentle smile before he licked her soft cheek, the girl froze in the same spot and tried to figure something out to get out of this position. Looking toward Takemaru and Hakemaru, she saw their faces of anger gazing upon the werewolf that had her pinned.

"Let her go…" Takemaru tried to keep his voice calm as he looked toward the wolves, but soon noticed they would not do as he asked.

"This girl…she has an excellent sense, and soft skin…something I haven't been able to touch for a long time." The werewolf that held Tenshiume whispered into her a song in a language she never head before, she soon began to daze off, with him smiling with pleasure.

Takemaru's eyes widen and soon began to feel an unknown strength come towards him, snarling deeply, with the ground rumbling with his growling and snarling; the werewolves turned their attention on him as their leader continue to sing the song. The boy soon eyes glowed a strange red before he threw his fist into a werewolf's chest cavity sending it flying, the others were shocked as Takemaru got up. Turning his head toward them he snarled deeply, and they could feel his aura changing dramatically. His eyes glowed a deep red when he ran toward the werewolves and forcing them out of his way as he went toward Tenshiume.

The girl was slowly loosing consciousness, but she wouldn't let it come to her. She fought with all her might to stay up, and soon enough she saw Takemaru moving swiftly toward them. Everything then began to become a blur, and she could feel her self being thrown in the air, with the ground leaving underneath her. Still in a blur, Tenshiume felt as if she was flying, and the breeze going around her body. Trying to sharpen her eyes and vision, she hit the ground sharply and she felt something go into her chest cavity. Howling in pain, she felt the blood slowly come out of it. Tears fell from her eyes as she tried to call out for help through the screaming.

Hakemaru and Takemaru turned to see the girl shrieking in pain, with her eyes in agony and her body covered in blood. The two boys turned to see that the werewolves had fled the spot. Takemaru snarled deeply before running to the girl. Bringing her head on to his knee, he examined the wound. It had pierced the side of the heart, that much he could tell by the way the girl was slowly loosing her heart rate. The blood flow from her wound, with it making a pile before his eyes; with his eyes widen of thirst, he turned his attention to Hakemaru who was feeling the same thirst that came to him.

"He…hel…help me…" Tenshiume voice was weakened and she had to take a breath after speaking. Takemaru looked at the girl see that she wasn't wanting to die, wasn't ready. Seeing the sorrow in her eyes, the man looked away and thought for a long time. Before anything, he turned his eyes toward Tenshiume and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Do you really want me to help you?" Takemaru voice was warm, but tensed at the same time. He was worried if he did what he had to, he might end up killing her.

"Please…I don't care…if I die…I die…I would not have to suffer from such a terrible painful death." Tenshiume closed her eyes as she waited for what she knew would come.

Takemaru hesitated for some time, but soon sighed. Turning his eyes toward his brother, who knew that he had to do what he had to do. Taking a breath, Takemaru brought his face toward the girl's neck but stopped suddenly.

"This might be painful…" Takemaru closed his eyes and slowly got close to the girl's throat. Feeling it so close, he opened his mouth slowly and soon brought his teeth into skin.

Tenshiume bit her lower lip as she felt the fangs sink into her bare skin of her throat. Trying not to gulp, she knew the pain would be unbearable after this is all over. The girl's eyes began to water, and she could feel the fire in her skin, she felt the urge to run into a cool pool, or a refrigerator. She could feel Takemaru holding her tightly, Tenshiume could also feel that he didn't want to let go. _Do what you must…_The girl closed her eyes tightly, which they soon began to loosen. Feeling that her body was becoming numb, it was if she…was dying, and this was the final stage. _I am ready…take me to where I belong…_

Takemaru sat on the couch reading a book trying to understand the habitat of a fruit bat. However, he was having no luck on succeeding on understanding them. Hakemaru on the other hand wrote an entire paper on them and was staying closely to the books more then his brother. When the boy gave up finally, he turned his attention toward the door of the left side of the Apartment they had gotten. He smiled deeply when the door finally open, and came out a gracious girl in her silk kimono that she had made. Her liquid amber eyes glimmered in the small light that danced in the room and the boy felt eased when it came to that. Getting up, Takemaru walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"How do you feel today, Tenshiume?" Takemaru held her tightly close to him.

"I feel fine. The process is nearly done." Tenshiume leaned her head against Takemaru and closed her eyes. For the past few months, she hasn't been able to leave the place, except for when they had to move. The girl was on severe watchful eyes and was to be protected twenty-four seven. She felt so protected, that she felt also weak at the same time. _Why must I feel so vulnerable? _Keeping her eyes closed, Tenshiume felt she needed to move around more then she had in the past weeks. They have been hiding for nearly a month now from Madam Geisha, but was found once by Zanito and his father.

"Tenshiume?"

"Yes?" The girl turned to look at Takemaru to see that he was worried about her. She would just smile and try to keep on a happy face for him as she tried to keep her self from falling. Weak in the knees ever time she saw him, Tenshiume felt he was her own barrier.

"Are you sure you are fine?"

"I am sure, do not worry about me any further." The girl slowly slipped out of his grip and made her way toward the couch. Sitting down she would look down at the books they were reading. Hakemaru was very much into his book before he turned his head toward Tenshiume.

"Well, evening sun shine!"

"Oh give it a break Haku."

The boy chuckled as he continued to write then. Hakemaru and Takemaru enrolled into a University that wasn't far from the Apartment, which gave them time to run back to check on Tenshiume. The girl was always fine, and wished to return to school her self, but they wouldn't let her until the third month had passed. Tenshiume would always argue with them about it, but they would always win. Every time though, the girl would think if she was still an inu hanyou, for she felt not the same since she was bitten a month ago. Takemaru had told her over and over, that she was fine, but soon enough, she was going to have to face that the fact is…she was more immortal then she was before.

"Please let me go back to school…"

"No Tenshiume…it is best you stay here until time goes by." Takemaru got up and walked over to her and pressed his cold lips against her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. Smiling deeply down at her, he rested his eyes on her. The girl would look up at him with her eyes gently watching him before she would try to get out of his arms, but couldn't. Even though she feared the touch, but liked it at the same time; Tenshiume felt so safe in his hold. Closing her eyes, the inu hanyou let him breath on her. His fragrance was unbearable she wanted to just inhale it so swiftly.

"Tenshiume?"

"Yes?"

"Why must you have the beauty that I usually never go after?"

Tenshiume froze there and was confused. She looked up at the beautiful boy before her, and his liquid crystal blue eyes. He would gaze into her eyes with much emotion in them, but something hid behind them, something Tenshiume never could figure out. In that time, the girl didn't notice that Takemaru had embraced her into a kiss she never experienced before. She was shocked by it, she embraced the kiss along with him. Her eyes slightly began to water though, she felt a sharp pain in her back before she soon fell from his arms.

"Tenshi!" Takemaru leaned down and held the girl tightly to him, and soon shot his eyes up when Madam Geisha walked in. Her eyes were red, with much anger in them. She snarled at him as she slowly walked over to them.

"Well, I wouldn't have thought about this…but I'm shocked it would be you, Takemaru."

The boy glared at her with much hatred, but soon found him self looking at the one behind him. His eyes widen knowing who it was. A man with ruffled brown hair, with light blue eyes, with a shade of shadow under his eyes; he brought on a smile that brought shocks of worry down Takemaru's back.

"Cillian…"

"Hello little brother."

Hakemaru froze as he turned toward Cillian, the oldest of the clan. Noting that he calls everyone brother, Haku would slowly step toward his brother and grasp his shoulder. His last meeting with the man was an enormous pain, for he was nearly slain there before his own brother's eyes. Takemaru snarled deeply as he soon came up and held Tenshiume close to his chest. Looking at Cillian, he could feel his gaze upon Tenshiume body.

"What is that you want?"

"The girl of course…we need to rid of that trash."

Cillian was pleased to see Takemaru tensed up at the site. Slowly Cillian decided to get closer; Takemaru stepped back and snarled deeply, which gave the man more pleasure. Hakemaru soon stepped into his way before he got any closer. Cillian frowned and soon pushed the boy out of the way, when Madam Geisha finally spoke.

"Cillian, not now…Takemaru, Hakemaru…I have a request…"

"What kind of request." Takemaru held Tenshiume tightly in his grasp as he turned his attention toward Geisha. He could feel the tension around them grow as Cillian smiled with pleasure.

"You are to give up the girl…."

"B—"

"I'm not done…you are to give up the girl, and return back to my aid…but you will be the head commander of my army…the Werewolves are getting out of hand, and we must stop them. I give my trust towards you to stop it."

Takemaru looked at Tenshiume in his arms, and soon at Cillian. Knowing that he would have to give Tenshiume to Cillian, and go toward the army soon after. He had always wanted to be the leader, but something bothered him about this. Deep down he rather be with Tenshiume, and keep her safe. However, something was keeping him there, but what was it? Was it her, or was it something else that is deeper then before.

"Well?"

"I must decline the request."

"What!? How dare you decline my request! Now it more of a demand, Cillian! Discharge him immediately!"

"Gladly." The man turned toward Takemaru with his eyes soon glowing red. Takemaru hissed and held Tenshiume tightly to her. She would so wake to see the angry vampires in the room. She would yelp slightly and turn toward Takemaru. Feeling his grasp on her, she felt her body soon swaying out of the range of the man.

"Takemaru! What is going on!?" The girl tried to ask, but her voice was cut short when she was thrown toward the closet. Slamming into it, she looked up to see Cillian and Takemaru slashing at each other with fury. Hakemaru ran toward Tenshiume and guarded her as Madam Geisha came toward them.

"Give me the damn girl, silly boy!"

"I'm no boy, Geisha."

"Wow…you seem stronger then before, Hakemaru." The woman chuckled and soon stood up as she brought her wrist together and a glow began to show in her hands.

"No!" Tenshiume got up and guarded him as a beam of light shot out. Takemaru looked to see what was going on and soon was punched in the face. Cillian chuckled and turned his attention toward the true action.

Tenshiume held in her scream and held it deeply; she couldn't feel her body no more as the beam beat her on the back. She felt the shock of pain soon shoot down her back as she slowly began to fall toward the ground. Hakemaru tried to get her down quickly, but the beam would follow her. The boy would try to force the girl behind him, but the pressure of the beam kept her colliding with her.

"Tenshiume!"

_Takemaru…_The girl eyes began to slowly dim as she heard Geisha's voice in the back of her head, chuckling. _You worthless girl…you will always be worthless, just like your friend Ruth. You'll always be worthless even if you tried to protect them._

_Those words…they hurt so bad…but they make me angrier much more. _Tenshiume soon felt a snarl coming from her throat and slowly began to move from Hakemaru's chest. The boy was confused but felt her arms around him forcing her self off. Turning her eyes toward Geisha, a growl rumbled in her throat as she turned them toward her.

"How dare you say such hateful words, you should be a shame of yourself." Tenshiume snarled deeply and began to bare her fangs toward Geisha.

The woman's eyes widen as the beam soon disappeared and Tenshiume turned toward her. Feeling that the blood was now flowing from her back, and the wound was healed, Geisha felt the power submerging from the inu hanyou vampire. Cillian on the other hand soon notice the fragrance the beauty, the wonder of the girl. He could also feel the power submerge into her, he wanted it for him self, he wanted the girl. Turning toward Takemaru; a smile spread across his face as he slowly made his way toward Geisha.

"My lady, what do you think of this now?"

"I think…she is one powerful demon vampire that I ever seen before." Geisha soon smiled gently, but Tenshiume felt the true meaning behind it. The wanting of controlling her; hissing, she slowly walked back with Hakemaru in her hand.

"Tenshiume Taskiyoku…please…come with me…I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I rather not…" Her eyes shot toward Takemaru who was now looking at Cillian who was soon by Tenshiume's side. Hakemaru was soon thrown far away once more. The two brothers soon were up and looking toward Cillian. They were soon in a snarling hissing fit as Cillian drew closer to Tenshiume and pinned her against the wall. The girl slightly winced as she was soon pinned with his cold hand against her arms. She felt his nose against her throat and could feel his breath against her neck. Geisha stood there smiling with pleasure as Takemaru anger was growing.

"You have some marvelous scent there, even though you are already a vampire." Cillian brought his face up to her eyes, and she could see the redness in them. She could feel them glowing into her mind. Closing it tightly she tried to get out of his grasp but had no luck.

"Takemaru…"

"I'm sorry, he can't help you." Cillian frowned slightly then and had his brows slight furrow as he turned toward Takemaru.

"Let her go now, Cillian!"

The man turned then letting Tenshiume go. She felt weak in her legs and slowly began to fall, but Hakemaru soon swiftly moved toward her and grabbed her. Cillian snarled and turned toward Takemaru. Geisha eyes glowed with anger as Tenshiume held tightly to Hakemaru. The girl turned her attention toward Cillian, Geisha, and Takemaru. She feared for Takemaru's life, but soon felt her self moving once more, with Hakemaru moving her out of his arms into Takemaru's. They were no on the run. Geisha was enraged and soon called out for someone or something. Cillian snarled and chased after them until he couldn't catch them. Finding themselves, they ended up going into the deep part of Nitayoku City, and soon enough…they were hiding…and trying to protect…what was rightfully their's…Tenshiume.


	2. Chapter 2

A bliss breeze brushed against her hair as she slowly sat there watching everyone around her. Her eyes rested on the children running down the streets screaming at each other. Getting up, the girl grabbed her cloak and brought her hair into a ponytail. Her eyes rested on the two that sat along side of the edge of the Manor. Slowly going toward the one with dusty black hair, she ruffled it some before wrapping her arms around him.

"It is time to leave, let's get going."

"I still can't believe she is gone…" Takemaru rested his eyes on the funeral hold as people walked out of the Church. The boy emotions were a wreck and wouldn't stay straight, as his brother and Tenshiume slowly lifted him off the edge of the building. It had been nearly some months since they had been on the run. Not once had they stayed in one place, until they went into the dead center of Nitayoku. Takemaru and Hakemaru always had a problem there, and didn't want to deal with it, but were forced to as Tenshiume wished to be some where that hardly anyone went to.

"Come…we must get going." The girl pulled on the boy's arm and dragged him along toward the exit. He would turn his eyes toward the Funeral Home for one last time before exiting below. Feeling his brother's gaze upon him, he could feel that Hakemaru was just as emotional of the lost of their sister, Ruthana.

Being dragged through town, with his hood up, Takemaru would stay silent as his brother and Tenshiume spoke silently toward each other. Occasionally they would seek their eyes towards him and watch him. The girl would sigh in disgusted as she could tell by the way he was acting; he was just a mere child in her eyes.

"Takemaru, grow up." Were all the words she would say as they continued toward the dead center of the City; and with a heavy tug on the arm. Takemaru would shoot his eyes toward the girl, but feel remorse towards her. He could never be angry with her, especially with her beauty and scent. The boy just couldn't get angry of her gracious eyes that gleam in the sun light. Anger would come over him knowing that his life would not go on until Cillian was dead and out of their lives.

"Tenshiume…I wish to speak with you…"

The girl froze and slowly turned her head toward Takemaru, whose head hung low for a long time. Hakemaru looked at his brother in disgusted and slowly disappeared though the alley way they would usually take home.

"Let use walk some more, and he may beat us home for once, eh?"

"If…you say so." The girl tensed up feeling Hakemaru slowly leave her sight. Turning her eyes toward Takemaru, she felt his graze upon hers, but something different was surely there. Feeling his cooling hands on her cheek, she brought hers upon his. He would smile with sorrow knowing the feeling will soon be gone though. Lowering his eyes, he turned away and began to walk. The girl felt sick to her stomach seeing him like this and slowly walked behind him. _What is the meaning of this? Why is Takemaru not speaking to me now; when it was him that wanted to take the longer route to our home? _

Concern spread across her emotions as she ran toward him and turned toward his face as she got to his side. Seeing that darkness in his once beautiful liquid ocean colored eyes gone, and the shadows beneath his eyes, she knew he had been strained from the months that had passed. Anger would rouse her as she thought of the moments she had, and could have had before Cillian came to kill her; the moments when she spent with Ruthana in her wonderful Silver Mustang; along with her Avalanche that now lies in ruins of the angry mob that came to her house. _Ruthana loved those cars, and now they lay to dust…just like her. _Tears whelm in her eyes as she soon began to slowly increase her pace.

Takemaru was standing alone in the streets when he noticed that he had stopped. Looking up he saw Tenshiume running with her hands among her face. Feeling regret; he ran right after her trying to figure out what had happened. Catching up, he caught her before she felt before him.

"What is the matter, my love?"

"I can't stand it anymore…of a dear friend of mine now in dust…what is this to be like with life so hated."

The boy was silent and stared at the girl. They both stared upon each other as Dust began to show. Takemaru's eyes warmed up gently as Tenshiume lay in his arm defenseless. Looking toward her gentle amber brown eyes, and touch her soft tan skin, that seemed to stay its color, hiding the true being behind it; Takemaru leaned toward her resting his nose upon her. Having his eyes gaze into her, they sat in the street light glimmering around them, with the moon slowly disappearing behind the darken clouds.

"Tenshiume…we should keep going."

_Always have to ruin the moment! _Enrage flashed across her eyes as she soon pushed Takemaru from her touch. Getting up, Tenshiume brushed her self off and stuffed her hands into her pocket. Closing her eyes, she let the wind guide her back to the Apartments. Takemaru saw enrage in her eyes, and grew furious with himself and got up slowly. Keeping a distance from the girl, he followed her. _What am I doing, mourning a friend that is what. However, but my love here is growing distance already, and I just fallen for the girl. Is this who I really am, a boy just to mess with a girl's heart? _Snarling to himself, he soon heard nothing before him. He stopped with his eyes widen in fear as he slowly brought his head up. Never in his live as he saw someone so pale and fragile. The slender fingers around Tenshiume's neck made Takemaru angry. His eyes glowed with fury as he soon noticed the man bring the girl close to his face.

"Ah…Tenshiume…you've changed…"

"No…not you…please…get away…" Tenshiume voice was soft and delegate. Feeling the cold finger tips across her throat, she soon felt her feet leave the ground. _I may as well call my self dead here and now. _Closing her eyes tightly, the girl gulped and soon felt the pressure be release.

"Get off me, you foolish boy! This is my works to be done." The man was flown across the road as Tenshiume landed on her knees and hand. Not seeing what had happen, she soon noticed Takemaru had the man pinned toward the wall.

"Who are you!? Why do you seem familiar to me?"

The man chuckled and threw one small finger toward Takemaru and threw him across the street. Takemaru slammed into a wall and grasped slightly as he turned toward the pale figure before him.

"My name is Bishamon Bakushin. I'm sure you've met my son, Zanito Bakushin. He'd told me about you, Takemaru. How much you are wanted for dead at the moment by your lady and commander sergeant."

"What…how…it…" Tenshiume brought a finger towards his lips as he sat there murmuring things though the finger.

"Get away from here, Bishamon. You know the consequences of being here." Tenshiume's eyes harden, but soon a shock of pain shot down her back. Takemaru turned to see the ruffled black hair similar to his, with the dark cold gray eyes staring down upon him.

"Zanito…"

"Surprise to seem me all of a sudden then, eh?" The boy chuckled and soon brought his weapon up and examines the blood. "Pathetic, to be honest. The blood that lies on my blades is nothing compared to what I'd before." Zanito soon shot his eyes toward Bishamon.

"Boy, what are you doing here?" Bishamon eyes harden as he looked toward the boy, whom just chuckled at the sight and slowly putting away his Shuriken.

"I'm here on my own terms, father."

"Zanito…I told you stay back at the palace."

"I can roam freely." Zanito's eyes harden as he looked toward his father.

Tenshiume stood with her left hand on her back, feeling the shock of pain slowly slipping away. Turning her eyes toward her back, she saw the wound was slowly healing. Turning her eyes back toward Takemaru, she could tell that the boy was tensed and couldn't do much to defend the girl at the moment; he was frozen in his spot. Tenshiume turned toward Bishamon and Zanito then.

"You guys are frauds!" She shot her eyes toward them with her hair slightly blaring out. Zanito was pleased by the site, as Bishamon felt at awe to see this. "You should have never come."

"We came when we want, Tenshiume." Zanito soon brought his Shuriken out and smiled with pleasure knowing that he might actually have a fight finally. Bishamon stepped back slightly and would turn toward Zanito.

"You do as you please; I'm needed at the lake."

"Yes, father." Zanito soon brought his head back to see that Tenshiume looked like a pale goddess of the dead. Her cold gray eyes rested on Zanito. The boy was surprise by the strange appearance of the girl. Her hair was dull of silver with her cool pale skin resting against her waist. Her sheath hilt shining in the moonlight as she slowly walked out of the streetlight and let her cold gray eyes glow into the night.

"Zanito Bakushin, it ends here." The woman crouched down and rested her hand against the handle of her blade. Her cold gray eyes focused on the boy as she could feel Takemaru ready himself near her.

"You don't have to do this." Takemaru said underneath his breath, but it seemed that it didn't get to Tenshiume for the woman soon slowly unsheathed her blade. Takemaru feared for the worst as he stood there.

"Tenshiume…" The boy soon noticed that Zanito was ready for the fight as well as Bishamon. A clash of blades landed on the woman's blade. Tenshiume, though, had got enough to strength to send them flying.

Tenshiume stood in a crouching position as she held her blade close to her. Her eyes were sharp and her feet were firm. Takemaru stood by her side, trying to ease her not to fight, just to go on, but the woman would listen. Her eyes stayed focus on her two opponents. The girl felt much power in her as she soon ran toward her target. She had the blade toward the side with it gathering dust particles. Bishamon was the first to see what she was doing and moved out of the way before she hit. The girl saw him move and began to twirl swiftly. Zanito was frozen in his place in shock of what he was saying, a twister began to form as the girl soon was in the air with her hair flaring out and a cloak seem to have came upon her to keep her warm.

Takemaru had kept his distance when he saw this happening here. The wind was terrible and it nearly dragged him into Tenshiume's trap. He was swiftly moving toward behind a trash bin to find the wind picking up much more. Covering his head, Takemaru wished that Tenshiume would stop, he feared for the worst. _Tenshiume, hear me out! Please stop this, that attack is deadly! _As if she heard him, the wind died down and he could hear groaning. Takemaru brought his head out to see Zanito near dead as blood poured out of his body. Takemaru throat dried up then as he sat there. Getting up he saw Tenshiume flying through the air swiftly towards him, she soon brought her hand toward his neck and had him crashing into the wall. Her eyes were glowing read and his golden liquid ones look onto hers.

"You, tell me, why choose me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?"

"I—I couldn't, Tenshiume what the hell is wrong with you?" Takemaru was feeling weak and vulnerable as the girl tightens her grip on his neck. Closing his eyes he called for Hakemaru. He didn't know how long it took when he felt the pressure decline. Opening his eyes he saw Hakemaru with his blade out and pointing toward Tenshiume's neck. His eyes were a blaze with anger as he stood there. Tenshiume was laughing as she soon threw him off.

"How pathetic, you can't even kill me, Hakemaru. I would have thought better of you." She soon flew back with her arms stretched out and gathering the electricity around them. Takemaru and Hakemaru stood there as everything went dark and in the middle stood Tenshiume full of energy. Her hair went 

into a blaze and they could feel the pain and panic that came to her when she was near death. They slowly began to back away.

"Tenshiume, this isn't you! This can't be you!"

"Oh well, this is most definitely me, believe me you should had killed me when you had the chance. I finally feel the freedom that I'd been wanting for a long time." The girl soon shot the balls of energy as Takemaru and Hakemaru began to move. Turning around they saw an explosion and had to stop to see Tenshiume rising into the sky swiftly moving out of the area.

"This is very bad…we have to do something…."

"What can we do? Tenshiume is basically out of our lead. You should had never fallen in love with her and destroyed her when you had the chance, Takemaru!"

"Well, I'm sure you did the same thing, Haku."

The two boys stood there arguing until someone new came upon them. His eyes were gentle and calm, but much anger resign in them. He withdrew his blade and brought it toward them. Takemaru and Hakemaru soon hushed themselves as they saw the man. His had waist long black hair, along with his light gold brown eyes resting on them. His black cloak disguised him as an Elder of the Church. They stood silently as he strolled over them and place his blade level with their throats.

"You are the ones that release the demon?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The one that caused this block to black out." The man turned toward the two boys as the stood there. "You are vampires, and I'm sure you would know…" His eyes harden and soon pushed Hakemaru down and brought his blade closer to his throat and brought a foot to the boy's chest.

"Get off him!"

"First tell me, who was the one you release."

"She never was like that before she fought with--"

"Save you breath Takemaru!" Hakemaru eyes shot over toward his brother and soon felt the point of the blade grow closer to his throat.

"What, who is this girl? Who did she fight with?" The man was now eager to learn more. Takemaru stepped close as the blade got closer.

"Her name is Tenshiume! She fought with Bishamon!" Takemaru was soon thrown toward the wall of an old building and felt his rib crack. Pain corrupted his throats as he looked up to see his brother suffer with the blade in his sternum. "I thought you wouldn't hurt him unless I told you!"

"Well, I'm not that kind of person…so Tenshiume…hm…I knew she was worthless when she was born."

Everyone was silent for a long time. Hakemaru looked up at the man and soon notice the blade was just an illusion. Turning his eyes toward the man, they notice he was now doing something. His black cloak became a white robe and two blades appeared. He turned toward them then.

"Listen to me, it wasn't the best choice to have the girl turn into that thing."

"Excuse me?" Takemaru was now standing by his brother as they turned toward the man.

"She, as you might know, is an inu hanyou."

"Well, I believe I knew that."

"Well you should know this…Tenshiume is a very strong inu hanyou. When darkness consumes her heart, it hard to stop her from destroying everything."

"Ho—how do you know this?"

"My name is Makoto Taskiyoku."

That made everyone silent. It was that voice that brought the girl to come back. Her eyes were a blaze and soon enough, Cillian was behind her. His eyes were with much pleasure seeing Takemaru and Hakemaru in this state of mind.

"Oh, you must be kidding me, you went toward the Church? Oh this is too good." Tenshiume laughed when the two snarled toward Cillian.

"What? I didn't do anything to her, it was the fighting…something must made her vulnerable to darkness." The man chuckled as Takemaru shot his eyes toward his brother.

"You are wrong! She probably let it get through herself because she wanted to feel how it felt." Hakemaru turned toward Takemaru to see him wince in agony. "I'm sorry brother, but it is the truth. I remember once I did that."

Tenshiume was silent as she stood there. She had finally come to the ground at this time and was looking toward the three. Her eyes were slowly becoming her own color. Blinking them slightly the girl soon fell to her knees and tears came to her eyes, for she felt the dry blood on her shirt and pants. Turning toward Takemaru and Hakemaru the girl turned her face away.

"It could be true, maybe I wanted to go toward the darkness for a while…but I knew I wouldn't be able to hold it." She kept her head away and soon felt a cold hand on her shoulder.

"My, you are strong, you know how to control that taste in your system." Cillian grasped the girl's chin before bringing her level to his face. Tenshiume amber eyes glowed 

toward his maroon colored eyes. His face was smooth but hard. Cillian's eyes had some twinkle in them, but a frightening twinkle.

"Let me go now, Cillian." Tenshiume's eyes harden as she felt his grip tighten on her. She would not wince in pain for it didn't even hurt. She would laugh slightly. "Pain is the only thing that makes me happy now." The girl soon began to gather energy once more and shot her fist toward Cillian's chest. The Man went flying as the girl landed in a crouch like position. Her eyes were glimmer with joy as she stood up. Takemaru and Hakemaru turned toward her.

Cillian got up with his eyes a blaze and anger soon frought through his body. He grabbed out a knife from his pocket and ran toward Tenshiume. The girl jumped out of the way and crouched low to the ground and swung her left leg toward Cillian, tripping him making the knife go flying. She soon did some back flips and a hand spring to capture the knife. She twirled it in her fingers as she leaned against a building and smiled.

"My, my, I would think the Great Cillian would be able to capture me and destroy me, but he is just an amature still." Tenshiume smirked as she heard him growl. Takemaru and Hakemaru ran toward the girl for a while as they saw her acknowledge them.

"Makoto…this is your fault!"

"Oh, nothing is my fault but your own, Cillian." The man with a white rope brought out two blades as Cillian brought out his katana. Their eyes met for some time before they moved. It would had been just a blur if Tenshiume was still in her mortal form, but now that she was part Vampire, her eyes were adjusting toward the swift movement of the fight. She could slow them down as their blades clashed into each other. Takemaru and Hakemaru would have to get reports on who is the one getting the most damage. It was a fair match though.

Makoto brought his blades toward the ground as Cillian landed on his back, but he was able to get out of the way before the blades hit where he once was. Cillian crouched down and hissed as Makoto rammed into him. Tenshiume, Takemaru, and Hakemaru watched with much interest, but soon shot their head toward the other side of the area. Madam Geisha stood there with a ball of fire in her hands. Her anger was a blaze in her eyes as she ran toward Makoto. Everyone didn't know what to know, the man though stood there with his blades crossed. His face stayed calm as she neared. Cillian was lying on the ground as the woman soon slammed the fire ball into the blade, Tenshiume soon screamed in horror as Takemaru grabbed her.

The man went flying with the ball of fire going inside his chest and blood soon sprayed out from the inner cavity. His body landed some distance away with a thump. Makoto began to cough out blood as Madam Geisha laughed with rejoice. Tenshiume stood there shaking off Takemaru and ran toward the man. She stood there in horror at the sight. Makoto had blood flowing out from behind him, with a light line of it drooling out of his mouth. His eyes had turn gray as his body looked like a statue. Tenshiume eyes began to fill up with tears as she fell to his side. She didn't move and Madam Geisha took that advantage, she began to run toward the girl with Rânsge forming into her hand. She began to move swifter to get it over and done with. Takemaru saw this coming and growled deeply as he jumped in the way. It was swift, but it as if it was slow process. Tenshiume felt the force against her as she felt Takemaru go flying over her. She turned her head in horror to see the woman coming toward her. It was then 

something came to Tenshiume to get up and attack the woman. Hakemaru couldn't see anything until he saw Tenshiume on top of Geisha and Takemaru lying on the ground.

"What the."

"You killed him!" Tenshiume had her fang out and held it toward Geisha's throat. She laughed and turned her eyes toward the girl.

"You think you can kill me."

"It is worth the try!"

"Oh really? Give me explanation then?"

"No need to." Tenshiume soon forced the fang into the woman's throat and soon brought a fist into her chest cavity. In horror, Geisha felt the pain consume her as Tenshiume began to poison the woman's inner organs. Taking her hand out, blood and stained her hand and she got up. She stood there with the blood on her claws. "This is what you get for killing my father."

Geisha eyes whiten as she pulled at the fang, but couldn't get it out. Cillian noticed that his mistress was in pain and agony, he soon charged at Tenshiume and forced his hand toward her throat, but she jumped out of the way and jumped over him heeling him in the head as she grabbed her blade and turned her eyes toward Cillian. She soon crouched down slightly with the blade in her right hand. Her eyes were resting on the man. She could feel his rage pouring out as she stood there. Her smile spread across her face then as she turned away. Knowing he wasn't going to attack.

"You may as well leave, she won't survive."

"I'll get you, Tenshiume…you'll wish you were never born!" The man fled the sight as Geisha tried to cry out to him, but soon enough her last breath drew closer and her lost thought formed. Her eyes soon dimmed as she drifted into the after life.

"I'm sorry Tenshiume, but there is nothing we can do for Lord Makoto. He served us greatly, and it was his fate to die this way."

"Please! Just give it a chance…" Tenshiume was once more in tears and covered in blood. She held onto the Priest before her begging him with all her heard. "Please, just try. You haven't even tried yet…"

"Lady Tenshiume, there is no chance my power can revive him. I told you, we can not bring back the dead!" The man shoved the woman's hands off his robe and walked off with Makoto lying on the platform.

"Tenshi…lets get going."

"No! Not until I figure out a way to get him back to life!"

"Tenshiume! We have no chance of getting him to come back!" Takemaru held the girl as she tried to run toward the priests once more.

"Le—let—let me go!" The girl was pouring in tears as she lost her strength and fell to the ground with Takemaru's arms around her. She cried silently to her self before looking up at him. "I didn't even know him, and now he is dead, I'll never get to know my father." Her voice was dry and cold. Takemaru felt in pain seeing her this way. Turning away form the sight for a long time, his eyes rested on the statue form of Makoto. His eyes were soon full of emotion.

"Tenshi…it is time we go." Getting up, Takemaru cradle the girl in his arms. Tenshiume eye were swollen, but much anger resign in her. She could still feel the revenge in her body, but she would go toward it anymore. _I had enough of seeing death…when will the _

_time come when I'm to die? Will it come soon? _The girl closed her eyes and sighed heavily before falling asleep.

Takemaru and Hakemaru walked back to the Apartment in silence. When they got there, the two boys entered the place and brought Tenshiume into her room. Takemaru sat there for a long time to see the girl was conserving her energy. Hakemaru would walk in then with a cup of tear for them both.

"Look, we can't do much about it, it is too hard for the girl already knowing that her father's dead. Lets just move on, shall we?" Takemaru and Hakemaru stood there in silence when they heard a crash out in the kitchen. They ran to see what had happen to see a wolf demon standing there with her eyes a blaze with hatred.

"Where is that damn hanyou!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Excuse me, what is the matter with you? You just broke into our home." Takemaru brought out a .45 and pointed it toward the wolf demon that laid her yellow eyes on the man.

"Well, excuse me, who is the one pointing a gun at me?"

"Get out now, you damn wolf demon!"

"I don't have to." The woman smirked as she made her way into the area. She looked around with much interest before turning toward Hakemaru. "Boy, tell me where the hanyou is."

"Excuse me?"

"Tell me where Tenshiume is, I smelled her here."

"Well, you don't have to look any further then." Tenshiume stepped out of her room and looked at the wolf demon. "Hello, Takane…what is the meaning of you coming here?" Tenshiume eyes rested on the woman and much hatred was formed into them.

The wolf demon smiled with pleasure as she slowly made her way over to Tenshiume and brought a fist toward her face. The girl moved swiftly and tripped the other female as she neared Takemaru and Hakemaru. Takane got up and grumbled.

"Takane!" Ryota appeared and saw the three in the shadows. He couldn't tell who they were until Tenshiume spoke.

"Hello Ryota, will Leilani be with you?"

"Of course…" Ryota body was tensed as Leilani appeared. The two starred at the woman for a long time. Leilani felt sick and wanted to do something, but she couldn't. Her best friend was the walking dead now.

"You can't blame me, Leilani."

"Of course I can!"

"No you can't, I was nearly dead after I went to school one day."

Leilani winced and held tightly to Ryota. The man starred at the girl for a long time and felt rather disgusted with her, but something told him that he couldn't do much about it.

"Leilani…it was her decision."

"She isn't the same though!" Leilani was in tears all of a sudden. Ryota sighed and patted her back slightly as he closed his eyes. Tenshiume voice broke in then.

"Well, if you rather not see me this way, don't ever come back to see me."

"But Tenshi…you are my friend…" Leilani looked up her voice was slightly rasped and her eyes red.

"You sure can put up a show. Leilani. You just been crying for only 5 minutes and here you are…all ready a mess." Tenshiume chuckled slightly but froze. "Get out."

"What?"

"Get out now!" Tenshiume brought out Fatal Destruction and turned toward Hakemaru and Takemaru.

"He is here."

"Get out now then!" Takemaru and Hakemaru began to push them all toward the door when Cillian came.

"Well, I wasn't suspecting such a large group." His eyes shot toward Leilani then. "How about we make a deal, neh? This okami hanyou and I shall leave you alone."

"No, you leave Leilani out of this." Tenshiume stepped up then and grabbed the girl. The cold grasp gave her the shivers and Ryota slightly tensed up. The man moved over to Tenshiume and grabbed Leilani, but the girl held on tightly. Leilani didn't know what was going, but Cillian was nearing them swiftly. Tenshiume soon threw the girl behind her and laughed, and soon twirled around and bought a heel up toward Cillian. Grabbing Leilani she jumped out of the window and ran through the places. Leilani heart was pounding all the way when they came to a sudden halt. Keeping her eyes closed, the girl could feel Tenshiume's cold hands upon her.

"Open your eyes."

Leilani open them to see a beautiful sight before her. She was in awe before she noticed that everyone was around. Ryota stayed in the shadow away from the walking corpse that held Leilani. The wolf hanyou soon made a disgusted face when she caught the scent of Tenshiume.

"Tenshiume…"

"Don't worry about it…" Tenshiume sighed and turned toward Takemaru and Hakemaru. The two stood there silently as they thought Tenshiume was about to get angry but soon walked toward her.

"We need to get Leilani to a safe place…"

"Why is he after the girl anyways?"

"To see if Tenshiume would sacrifice her self I'm guessing."

Tenshiume stayed quiet and moved into the shadows. She let them speak among themselves as she strolled around. It was true; Cillian wanted Leilani for bait, to lure Tenshiume out. She had no clue 

why he would still want her after all this time. She closed her eyes and brought her hands toward her forehead and fell toward the ground. Tears poured out of her eyes wishing for more than this. Her body slowly began to shake but soon enough; a hand had touched her delicate skin. Cupping her chin, she found out Takemaru was standing before her. His sincere eyes glanced into her content eyes. They may have been swollen and red, but she wouldn't know for the boy's touch would always wash her worries away.

"Tenshiume, what is on your mind?"

"Much is on my mind, Takemaru." Shifting her eye toward the ground, the girl tried to focus her mind toward clearing it. Her heart was full of emotions along with her mind. Fear had covered her face as she stood there.

"If there is something I can do, do please tell." His eyes rested on her as she stood there wishing for a miracle.

"There is nothing more that you can do, is just to stay here with me." They were soon embraced in a tight huge knowing that something was abounding to tear it about.

They were right, Ryota came running toward them and spoke swiftly. The man eyes were full of concern and worry, and Tenshiume knew she had to do something for this man. Getting up from Takemaru's grasp she forced him to slow down.

"What is it?"  
"Cillian, he had came and taken Leilani." Ryota brought his hands towards his thighs and panted slightly. Tenshiume went paler than usual and turned toward Takemaru. The man liquid eyes ere a blaze with anger, he did not want Tenshiume to go and save her friend now, he knew that there was something more to this, and Cillian was trying to trick them.

"Tenshiume, you can't go."

"She is my friend…" Even though she had a strong steady face on, her voice shook with emotion. Fear was in her eyes as she kept them toward the ground trying not to attack their attention toward it. Moving from them, she began to run swiftly toward the forest. She could feel his presences as she moved in a blur.

"Well, I'm sure she will be coming soon, or it won't be worth it in the end." Cillian had Leilani changed up around a tombstone. She couldn't tell whether if it was meant for her or it was someone else's, but altogether she was afraid. The cold stone touched her gentle soft skin and rubbed against it, making her teeth chatter as a cold breeze blew around. _Tenshiume, don't come, please don't come… _Holding in her agony in, the girl brought her eyes toward the entrance and had much hope that Tenshiume would not come through the door and save her. Cillian would be ready when she did. He would throw his blades at her and pin her toward the wall, and slowly would bring up memories that haunted her. That is how Leilani was capture; Cillian forced everyone to bring up their worst memory and captured Leilani.

"Girl, why don't you scream?" Cillian appeared in front of Leilani and brought a cold hand against her gracious cheek. Chills went down her back as his smile spread across his face as he lowered it towards her. "Scream, I dare you to, she will get here faster."

"I won't."

"You will."  
"Maybe she doesn't have to." Tenshiume appeared with much hatred in her eyes and anger in her body. Her eyes were sincere though, but her body had much anger in it.

"You dumb mutt, you ruin my plan." The man's eyes dropped with much anger and soon let go of Leilani and turned toward her. Grabbing several daggers, the man went running toward the woman. She moved around him and brought her left hand into his back, slamming him into the ground. A dent went through the ground as she jumped back and landed gently by Leilani. Cillian got up with much hatred in his eyes. He got up and soon brought a hand up making a connection toward the girl's eye connection. He focused all his thoughts into hers hoping to gather the information he wanted, however, the girl was not startled and not harm.

"What how can that be?"

Tenshiume began to chuckle as she slowly brought out her fang and strolled toward him and brought it toward his chin. Cillian eyes sharp as he got up and glared toward the woman. Leilani was relieved but not all the way. Watching the two danced around the graveyard with much space in between them and their hatred toward each other shooting across; made the girl fear.

"Tenshiume! Watch out!" Leilani saw how swift Cillian soon became. He desired to bet her and do something.

Tenshiume moved, but soon she felt something grab her leg and forced her on the ground. Her eyes where open with fear as she saw the face of a young woman before her; her delicate face with her yellow eyes and long black hair.

"Ruthana…" Tenshiume couldn't fight no more, knowing that her friend was no longer a friend. Pain soon engulfed her chest as agony covered her mind. Cillian soon figured it out, the girl was no in pain of seeing her friend there, no longer a friend. He was placed with this and got up and moved toward her.

"Friendship, as they say…it never last. Ruthana bring the girl toward Leilani and let the wolf hanyou watch." Cillian waited as Ruthana slowly brought Tenshiume toward Leilani. The woman was as white as sheet, and her eyes were dim with no glow in them. Her skin looked like ash and Leilani feared.

"Tenshi…please don't die on me…"  
"I can't escape death twice…" Were all the words she could bring out. Leilani eyes began to fill with pain and agony. Turning away she held them tightly. _Ryota…Takemaru…please hurry…_Leilani knew that they would come, they had to or it would be worthless in the end. Biting her lower lip, she prayed and prayed for them to come.

"Now, time to bring back my lady back…"

Cillian slowly began to lower himself toward Tenshiume, but the girl tensed up and feared for the worst. He was going to kiss her? What was it for? Tenshiume felt his face close to hers, but soon he was lifted away and some warm hands lifted her up and held her. Keeping them close she was trying to figure out who it was. The fragrance was so similar to hers; she soon slowly began to open her eyes.

"Dad?"

"Tenshiume, you are going to cheat death one more time for me." Makoto held her close as he stood there with her in his arms. Ryota and Takemaru were soon there, with Hakemaru and Takane following.

"You foul creatures, what do you think will be accomplished. The process is nearly done."

"We can hope that getting her away from you, will do much more good than to you."

Cillian snarled at the dog demon and soon began to run toward him, but stopped as the four others came in front of him. Cillian snarled as he turned to see Tenshiume staring at him dimly, but with a new look. Her eyes were going back to their orginal color, and her skin began to warm up with her soft tan color skin. The man soon began to back away feeling the strong presence of Makoto getting to him, he swiftly moved and picked up Ruthana then and disappeared. Makoto looked toward the girl than to see that she was slowly beginning to drift off to sleep.

"Take me to where you sleep."

"Erm, OK then." Takemaru showed the way as everyone followed, including Leilani (Ryota untied her while they spoke and before he jumped in front of Makoto.) They made good timing when they got into the apartment. Makoto laid Tenshiume in the TV on the couch. Takemaru was staring at her and looked toward the man.

"She cheated death twice now…and she lost her vampire being didn't she?"  
"Yes, it was something that had to happen…" Makoto was slightly glade, but worried about Takemaru on how he is taking it. "Takemaru, I'm sorry that she is no longer a vampire."  
"As long as she is alive, I'm good, I just wished she could had well…stayed a vampire, but this will do."

"She can't cheat death for long though." The man soon jumped out of the window and disappeared with those words lingering in the room. Everyone was confused and wanted to know more, but soon felt they had to do something more than just stand there…


	4. Chapter 4

Leilani sat by the side of Tenshiume as she rested on the couch. She would watch the woman for a long time. Ryota would watch the girl for a long time before grabbing her by the arm and pulling her out toward the hall. He thrust her against the wall and started right into her eyes.  
"What is the matter, I never saw you look so frail."  
"I--I..."  
"Leilani, what is that you saw, you usually look at way when you see things." Ryota eyes slowly adjusted toward the darkness that was now coming around them. The wolf hanyou eyes began to whelm up as Ryota soon brought her into his arms and walked out of the apartment.  
There had been an enormous secret that Leilani held from Tenshiume, and she would never tell the girl. It seems though, that life was hard enough for Leilani as it is. Holding tightly onto Ryota, they found themselves in a park. Setting the girl down, Ryota sat by her as they listen to the streets before them, with the cars going into rush hour since it was dinner time.  
"Ryota...I saw something I wish I never saw..."  
"What would that be, Leilani?"  
"I saw death...the symbol appeared as I stared toward Tenshi...it seems that death is wanting her..."  
"As her father did say...she can't cheat death forever. Leilani, you must keep that from her, she must find out on her own, maybe her fate is coming to a close now."  
"Damn that fate! I won't it happen."  
"Leilani..."  
"Ryota you don't understand...Tenshi always been there for me, even though I knew I could do it my self. Now...just now...she gone, she going to disappear and I won't have no one to be with me. You just don't understand Ryota." Leilani rested her elbows on her thighs as as her head hung low and tears splattered the concrete.  
"Leilani..."  
"Ryota...don't...I already hate this kind of power I have...I hate it so much I wish Tenshi had it instead." Leilani was soon crying rather hard that she fell into Ryota. The man just sat there stroking Leilani hair.  
"You can't change what was meant to be, Leilani."  
"I wish I couldn't see what was meant to be."  
"Leilani, there is nothing you can stop from having that."  
Leilani was silent for a long time and didn't look any where. A gentle breeze blew her silver hair around her face. She closed her eyes then as she sat up and looked toward the street lamps that finally came on.  
"Ryota...why must Tenshi suffer like this?"  
"I don't know...it just something that happens I guess."  
The two were silent for a long time, and soon a soft voice spoke from behind them. Turning toward it, Ryota saw a woman with long brown hair, and blue-green eyes.  
"Are you speaking of a Tenshiume Taskiyoku?"  
"Yes, why, would you know her?"  
"Oh no...um, just wondering, for I'm...never mind, forget I ever said anything." The woman laughed and soon disappeared into the shadows.  
Ryota and Leilani sat there in a daze wondering what was that about, and soon turned to see Hakemaru standing in front of them.  
"You could had scared me if I didn't smell you..."  
"I stink don't I." Hakemaru smirked and turned toward them. "Tenshiume calling for you. She 

woke up with a terrible temp and feeling much aches, and she fears something is bound to happen. Please, come."  
Leilani brought her hands up in fear and jumped up swiftly. Ryota would follow behind her. Hakemaru turned to see them up in a flash and rejoice of this, but soon whip that off as they began to run back toward the apartment.  
Tenshiume was having a hard time breathing and held her chest as she sat on the couch. Tears were coming out of her eyes as she had a blank expression on her face. Takemaru was sitting by her side hoping that something would happen for the better. He would keep his hand on her shoulder, but she would wince and coldness.  
What is going on here, why is Tenshiume trembling from the warmth and coldness...what is the meanin go this. Takemaru held her closer to him, with a blanket wrapped around her as the three came in.  
"What is the matter, is she sick?"  
"She was mumbling something like, 'The stone will not vanish with out a sacrifce.' Of course it was bit by bit, but I place it together...what is the stone?"  
"The stone of Sacrifice...known as Nùnshâñmë. I can't believe it...could it be that it is back..."  
"What is this...stone anyways?"  
Ryota looked at the three and sighed. He brushed his hair back with a hand and looked toward Tenshiume. "You two are vampires, and you don't know of it?"  
"No..." Takemaru and Hakemaru looked at each other and than at Ryota.  
"It is a stone that was made ages ago, it only comes to be a rather powerful weapon between the Werewolves and Vampires. The last time it was used...it messed up the ecosystem and made the first Ice Age where many had died. Through that time, they continued to fight, but something strange happen, the stone was broken, forcing many of them to be destroyed. The ones that survive are the ones that probably brought this stone back."  
"So that made the ice age huh? Well, why would they have one now?"  
"A war against vampires, demons, and werewolves are to come, didn't you know that?"  
"Um, no I didn't."  
Ryota sighed and looked away from them. "You guys are hopeless."  
"Ryota, you don't understand. My brother and I just became vampires several years ago..." Hakemaru stood up slightly clutching his fist. Ryota would stand up then.  
"You are to keep Tenshiume safe, for this war to get going, they must find someone with a unbearable power to activate the stone."  
"Um, why Tenshi though?"  
"Tenshi...or Tenshiume...is the only one that knows the words. The angel that died during those wars, is inside Tenshiume. Why do you think she got that name."  
Everyone went silent and thought what Tenshiume's name really meant, but she had never told them. The woman sighed and threw the blankets off.  
"My name means, Angel of Destiny, I choose the path of the wars that are to come that involves the stone."  
"But...that would mean..."  
"Yes, that my life is slowly coming to an end..." Tenshiume turned from them and held her body closely. "I must bring them out..."  
"You can't, Tenshi, then they will come knowing where you are at."  
"It is the only way to stay warm.."  


Everyone went silent, as a light appeared and black wings appeared out of the back of Tenshiume.


	5. Chapter 5

Takemaru and Hakemaru stepped back, covering their eyes from the blinding light. Ryota squinted his eyes as Leilani hid behind his back and waited for the light to disappeared. The girl would twaddle her fingers slightly feeling something irritated at the moment.  
Tenshiume open her eyes stretching her silver wings, with black tips. She turned toward everyone with her gray eyes. Looking toward her hands she notice the shallow paleness with in her hands. Turning her eyes toward everyone, she brought on a weak smile.  
"Now don't think I'm not going to do anything about this."  
"Tenshi..." Takemaru couldn't bare to go near her, the light was unbearable, he felt weak not able to touch her anymore. Hakemaru sighed and brought a hand toward his brother's shoulder.  
"Takemaru, there is much we can do now."  
Leilani held her hand toward her side as she bit her lower lip. Ryota would watch the girl remembering what she had said. Leilani...Feeling regret knowing that she was going to loose someone close to her, Ryota turned toward Tenshiume. Hatred filled his eyes as he watched the girl walk around the apartment toward the door.  
"I must leave here, take them away from you guys...for this is my duty..."  
But now...now she will be gone...and I will not have no one to be with. Ryota would hold those words close to him knowing that Leilani was sure enough about to loose a good friend.  
"Tenshi stop!" Ryota voice was harsh and cold. The woman shot her eyes toward him, but her body didn't move. "Please, Tenshi, I beg of you, you are most definitely the most idiotic person I ever known. If I would ever seen such a stupid person...I would have to say this...you are one part brave and three parts stupid!"  
"What is the meaning of that." She finally moved toward Ryota with anger in her eyes then.  
"What I'm saying is this...you basically do thinks that hurt people, never had you helped them, you continue to make people rather weak and vulnerable. There are people out there that care for you, and here you are making many suffer."  
"What am I suppose to do, this is my damn Destiny!"  
"Listen to yourself, your destiny leading toward death. Think about it, can't you change the path? Can't someone else do the duty?"  
"I--I--I don't know!" Tenshiume wings became fully black then and Leilani feared it as Tenshiume eyes were a blazed. Hakemaru and Takemaru backed away covering their face slightly fearing that they would vanish from the sight of the girl.  
"Tenshi...what do your true feelings tell you." Ryota some how could feel Leilani's pain that grew deeper into her heart. It ached him, knowing the one he guarded was growing weak of the sight of her friend slowly becoming a sacrifice. I have to fight harder, hoping that the true Tenshiume will come out._  
_"You are not now Angel! You are Tenshi, the great inu hanyou of the west! The father you were born from will soon give you, your rightful place when his time comes, but now you will sacrfice it for this damn war that is coming?"  
"Ryota, you don't understand...to--"  
"Stop, to protect those you love. Well what if those that you love wish you didn't have to do this, what if they wanted you to stay alive actually to fight along side them, instead of following the path that was set before you."  
Ryota stood there clutching his fist tightly and snarling at Tenshiume. He could tell he wasn't the Tenshiume they knew, he could feel no inu hanyou in her. His eyes harden as he watched her stand there silently. Leilani was holding back the tears as she stood there.  
"Tenshi..." Takemaru walked toward her, but felt the pain as he got closer to her. "I think...the 

path that was set for you...was to have the werewolves and demons destroy the vampires...for I can't even get close to you."  
That hit her hard, she soon fell down and the feathers of her wings began to vanish slowly, falling off.  
It as if she a Fallen Angel. Leilani ran over to Tenshiume and held to her close. Tenshiume couldn't feel it though. She felt numb and lim. Her head dropped toward the girl's shoulder as she tried to figure out what was going on. Hakemaru soon walked toward the window to see someone out side.  
"Hm...this is very interesting..." A soft knock was heard than and a gentle voice came. Tenshiume looked up to see a boy with blue hair and glasses come walking into the room along with a red spike hair boy came.  
"Excuse me, but we sensed you here...would you be the Fallen Angel of the pass wars?"  
"Maybe, who are you?"  
"I'm Satoshi..." The boy soon bent down and took Tenshiume's hand and look into her eyes. She blinked slightly and Takemaru slightly began to hiss silently as he watched the boy.  
"I'm Daisuke Niwa, we are umm..."  
"Half Angels, Krad would be my half, and Dark his."  
Tenshiume soon fell over and twitched, and that made Leilani wonder. Takemaru came over to Satoshi and Daisuke and threw them both against the wall.  
"You passed the border line, get out of here!"  
"We are here under strict business..."  
"No you are not, you are here to let your little pals see the beauty of the girl. I know Dark, he is a pervert!"  
"Hey, that isn't nice..."  
"Give it a rest..." Everyone turned and fell silent as they notice Tenshiume grasping the ground...


End file.
